


Obvious

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to get Gwen to admit she had feels for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

“It’s so obvious that a blind man could see it,” Merlin said, grinning.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at Merlin.

They did not have to time talk about her and Arthur’s feelings for each other. Arthur was heading into the Fisher kingdom alone, Cendred’s men right behind him. Arthur needed them.

“We should hurry,” Gwen said, heading back towards their horses.

“Aw, come on, Gwen!” Merlin said as he followed her. “Just admit it! You like him.”

Gwen shook her head in disbelief and climbed into her horse’s saddle.

Sometimes Merlin could be so very single minded.


End file.
